The Misadventures of Matty and Mels
by Team7Star
Summary: Matt didn't have any actual friends. Sure, he had that one little wicked smart albino kid to talk to, but he was only good for getting answers off of tests. Matt thought he didn't need any friends. His video games were his friends. But then, Mello turned his world upside down. Written by Son A. Rated T for Mello-ness in later chapters.
1. Meeting

**I feel so bad, but happy at the same time. I am now working on 3 multi-chapter fics at once. *face palm* this one is my second Death Note fic, and I got this idea from a crap load of Matt and Mello moments popping into my head at once. So I decided to mash them all together into one fic: The Misadventures of "Matty" and "Mels". Enjoy!**

**And I don't own Death Note. *tears***

_Chapter 1: Meeting_

**January 8 - 3:05 PM**

The room was empty of people aside from the one little 11 year old redhead, playing a video game on his XBox. The room was silent aside from the sound effects of the game, and the boy's occasional grunts. The term to describe this boy? Intense Gamer.

This particular 11 year old boy's name was Matt, and he lived at Wammy House, an orphanage for extremely smart children in England. And of course, if you lived at Wammy's House, you had an alias to keep you out of danger. Matt was the boy's alias.

Matt had a hair color that really no one could decide on. He would sit alone during meals listening in on the girls debating over whether Matt's hair was brown or red. In Matt's personal opinion, it was somewhere in between. But no one ever heard Matt's personal opinion. He had never stated it.

Matt loved stripes. Almost every article of clothing he owned had stripes. Even a couple of pairs of his underwear. But he'd never tell anyone that. He also wore goggles with orange lenses. No one had ever asked why he wore them, so Matt never really worried himself about coming up with answer.

Matt didn't have any real friends. Sure, he had that one little wicked smart albino kid to talk to, but he was only good for getting answers for tests. Matt thought he didn't need any friends. His video games were his friends. And he had a bunch of them. Matt had been introduced to video games three years ago, when he had first been accepted at Wammy's House. His room was littered with various gaming consoles, different styled headsets, and of course, the games themselves. In one corner of Matt's room, he had a pile of video games taller than himself, which he had named: "The Game Pit". The Game Pit would topple over if he added his Pokémon games to the pile's height, (which he had learned the hard way) so Matt kept a separate pile for those.

Matt felt he was lucky for being one of the few kids who didn't have to share a room, mostly because he wasn't sure if he could handle it. His ability to make friends wasn't quite good, and he had always heard other kids complaining about how much they hated their roommates. To be blunt, Matt wasn't expecting anyone to come barging into his room with a suitcase and claim the empty bed next to Matt's, especially not some blond kid who looked like a chick. If you can tell where this story is going, you'd be able to figure out that said blond kid does indeed barge into Matt's room with a suitcase. So when he did, Matt paid him no notice.

There was a moment of silence, and the boy cocked his head and rapped on the wall loudly, to make sure he had caught Matt's attention. "Hey, ginger!" he tried, throwing his suitcase through the doorway.

Matt looked up briefly, muttered a quick, "Hi," then went back to button mashing.

The blond sighed heavily, shutting the door like it took enormous amounts of energy out of him to do so. "I'm Mello, but I guess you don't care, 'cause you're too busy with your game."

"I'm Matt." Matt replied, focusing more on his game than on Mello.

Mello rolled his eyes, searching around the room for something to start a conversation with. "I'm your new _roommate_, you know." he settled on saying, "And that Roger guy's a prick."

Matt snickered, still not paying much attention to the other boy.

Seeing as he wasn't going to get anything else out of Matt, Mello retrieved his suitcase and set it on the bed that _wasn't _covered in gamer nerd crap. Mello bit his lip, thinking of a way to direct Matt's short attention span to him. He smiled suddenly, then pulled his rosary from around his neck and chucked it at Matt's head. It hit the target, causing the redhead to drop his controller.

As Matt rubbed his head, he reached for the controller again, but Mello was too fast. He scurried over to the couch and kicked the controller away from Matt's reach. "What was that for?" Matt asked, glaring at Mello.

"For not listening to me." Mello answered simply, crossing his arms over his chest. "If there's one thing you need to know about me, it's that I _hate_ being ignored. And I have a very short temper. And I love chocolate. So basically there's a lot of things you need to know about me. Oh, and I'm 11. How old are you?"

"I'm 11 too." Matt scratched his nose, leaning back into the couch cushions. Mello sat down next to Matt, kicking his feet up to rest on Matt.

"Question," Matt started, and he continued when Mello waved him on. "Are you a boy or a girl?"

Mello's arms dropped. "I'm a _boy_ you moron! What made you think I was a girl?!"

Matt held his hands up in surrender. "I- You- Your hair, for starters, and you wearing such baggy clothes I couldn't really tell-"

"Can't a guy have nice hair?" Mello interrupted. "And I can prove I'm a guy if you still don't believe me..." he trailed off, lifting his black shirt a bit.

"No! No! I believe you! You don't have to prove it!" Matt shielded his eyes, and Mello smirked triumphantly, crossing his arms over his chest again.

"Now that we've gotten that out of the way, I wanna ask you something." Mello broke the silence. "Why are you wearing those goggles?"

The question stunned Matt. Today really was becoming a crazy day. Not only had he just been assigned a roommate, but he was a difficult roommate, not to mention he had just asked the one question Matt had never thought up an answer for. "Um... I don't know, I guess I just like them, and..." he trailed off. Surely he could think something up! He was a child genius for crying out loud! "They... protect my eyes from all the video games I play...?" he tried.

Mello shrugged, pleased with the answer. "You kinda look dumb." he said bluntly. "What do you look like without them on?" he wondered. Without waiting for an answer, Mello reached across the couch and grabbed the goggles, pulling them off Matt's face with a snap. Matt protested, but it went unheard.

"Huh," Mello concluded. "You're lucky they don't leave marks on your face." He studied Matt's face for half a minute, then spoke again. "Your eyes are kinda pretty," Mello shrugged. "No homo dude." he added for clarification. "They're like, green, but they're brown a little too, and then I see some gray... I don't know, it just looks cool."

"You're very poetic," Matt remarked at Mello's choice of words.

"And you're a dick." Mello retorted. "Anyways, your eyes are much cooler than my eyes. Mine are just blue. It's boring."

"Your eyes aren't boring," Matt said in defense. "They're a really bright blue, even brighter than the sky in Minecraft!" he couldn't help but say.

"Dude. No- just... you're such a nerd, it's not even funny. My feelings about my eyes just went down by like, 300%."

"Sorry..."

"Don't sweat it Matty, just as long as you don't make any more video game references. Hey, you got any chocolate?"

Matt blinked. Ignoring the last sentence, he addressed the first one. "Matty? What's that?"

Mello shrugged. "Your nickname. Friends give each other nicknames, right?"

"Then you need one too. I'll call you... Mels."

"Sure thing, but I'll ask you again. Do you have any chocolate?"

So as Matt set off to find some chocolate Mello could eat, he turned this whole event over in his mind. Today, Matt had managed to get a roommate, change his view on roommates, make a new friend, come up with the answer to one of the questions nobody had bothered to ask, and get and give a nickname, all in 20 minutes.

Mello had turned his world upside down.

**The next chapter will take place 5 years later, on Matt's 16th birthday. I will also be posting two chapters for every month, including holidays and birthdays, as well as a random little moment to go with each month. So some months will have three chapters. :D I planned a lot. See ya next chapter! Reviews are welcomed, flames will be used to roast my marshmallows. 3**


	2. Matt's Birthday

**Wow, I had so much fun writing this chapter! I'm going to be camping with my dad and my brother and I won't be back until Wednesday, so don't expect any updates. I actually have no clarification of Matt's real birthday, but from at least five fics it said February 1st was his birthday. So... here.**

**Death Note is (surprisingly) not mine still. I wonder if they got my letter yet... XD**

_Chapter Two: Matt's Birthday_

**February 1 - 8:26 AM **

**Six Years Later**

Matt sat on the edge of Mello's bed, waiting for the latter to wake up. He wasn't trying to be stalkerish, he just knew what would happen if he tried to wake his best friend up himself. Matt still had the bruise from last time.

Today was Matt's birthday, his special Number 16. And he hoped to God Mello hadn't forgotten it this year. _This year_, Matt had left many helpful hints around their little room/house thing. Matt didn't really know how to explain it. Anyways, Matt had purposefully left brightly colored sticky notes around the... room/small house saying things like, "TOMORROW IS MATT'S BIRTHDAY", and "REMEMBER FEBRUARY 1ST IS A SPECIAL DAY", and the not as polite, "Mello, if you forget my birthday this year, I will kick your scrawny ass all the way to Antarctica and back so you'd better get me something good, bitch."

He'd also circled the date numerous times in many different colors on the calendar, writing, "MATT'S 16 BIRTHDAY" in the box and putting arrows pointing to it that said, "Yeah, it's Matt's birthday on this day, nobody'd better forget, _especially Mello_ because he's my _best friend_."

So all in all, Mello would have to be pretty dumb and blind to not get the hints.

Even with his sticky notes and calendar maneuvers, Matt was getting a little worried that Mello _would_ forget this year. Mello usually hung around Matt 24/7, partly because he had nothing better to do, and partly because Matt thought he was a bit of an attention whore. If Mello had ever managed to get Matt something for his birthday, he would have had to actually get up and leave Wammy's to buy the redhead something. But he had never done such a thing. Matt had a good feeling about this year, so he hoped that worry he felt was for nothing.

At that moment, Mello groaned and rolled over. His eyes opened, and the first thing he saw was Matt. Mello freaked out, grabbing his alarm clock and almost throwing it at Matt's head, until he realized who was watching him sleep.

"You fucking stalker, you gave me a heart attack!" Mello settled on punching Matt in the arm. Hard. In the exact place he had the aforementioned bruise.

As Matt winced and rubbed his arm, he gritted his teeth and spat, "I was only waiting for you to wake up... you remember what happened last time I woke you up myself."

Mello nodded, then glared and replied, "Well you didn't have to..." He waved his hands around for emphasis. "...HOVER over me and watch me sleep!"

Matt shrugged, then asked, "Do you know what day it is?"

"Um... Saturday?"

"No- I mean yes- but... like, the _number_ day."

"I don't know, the first?"

"Yes, and do you know what's happening today?" Matt urged on.

"Jesus Matt, what's with all the questions?"

"Mels, stop bitching and answer please."

"The bitching is mandatory." he retorted. When Matt only stuck out his tongue, Mello continued. "Um..." Mello looked deep in thought. "It's... the... first day of the month?" he tried.

Matt's face went blank. Mello was officially the world's biggest idiot and the worst friend anyone could ever have the unpleasant luck to meet. "It's my birthday you assface."

Mello's expression was one of shock, realization, and horror. "Oh." Mello's voice was strangely high-pitched. "How old are you today again? 15?"

"16." Matt supplied, then groaned. "I can't believe you forgot my birthday. _AGAIN_."

"No! No I didn't!" Mello's face obviously lied. He ripped off his covers and wrenched himself out of bed, searching around for something. "Matt, have you seen my shirt?"

Matt pointed across the room to the couch, where Mello's black shirt was thrown lazily on. Mello hurriedly grabbed it and shrugged it on, then ran to the door to pull on a pair of sneakers and his jacket, then left the room without a word. Matt could only hope he'd gone so suddenly to buy the birthday boy a birthday present.

Two hours later, Mello burst through the door, holding a paper bag and wearing a smile. He threw his coat in the corner next to the door, kicked off his shoes, and ran up to Matt, who was completely focused on one of his video games. Which one, Mello couldn't tell. He skipped up to Matt, batting the controller out of his hand like he always did, and sitting down next to him. in "I got you something!" Mello sang. He thrust the bag in Matt's face.

Matt raised an eyebrow, giving Mello a look that clearly said, "_This better be pretty fucking good,"_ Mello's stomach turned at the look, knowing Matt wasn't going to be pleased with him, but he managed to keep the smile. Matt took the bag and opened it, stuck his hand inside, and pulled out... a half eaten bagel. Disappointment poured out of every inch of Matt's face, and Mello's smile dropped. He mentally face-palmed, getting ready for the verbal assault.

"A bagel? Really Mels?" _There_ it was... " I can't believe you were gone for _two fucking hours, _and all you managed to buy me was a fucking bagel! And you ate some of it too!" Matt huffed, flopping down on the couch and throwing the bagel behind him.

Mello caught it, and went into defense mode. "Hey! I only had two dollars and a huge appetite! It's not my fault I got hungry on the way back! And you never tell me what you want either, how the hell am I supposed to know what to get you?"

Matt resisted the urge to point out the fact that they'd been best friends for six years; Mello should know him by now! "And after all those hints I left..." he mumbled into the pillow.

"Hints? What hints?" Mello looked truly dumbfounded.

"You can't possibly tell me you didn't see the sticky notes and the calendar and everything I left in plain sight!" Matt was about ready to pull his hair out in exasperation. Sometimes- no, scratch that- _most of the time_, having Mello as a best friend was just too damn exhausting.

Mello's brow furrowed, he tipped his head to the side in thought, and his eyes widened. "Oh! I... might have thrown those away..." he replied. Matt didn't reply, he just sat up and glared at Mello. "Listen," Mello amended. "I'll get you something good, to... you know, make up for all the birthdays I missed."

"You said that last year," Matt pointed out. "And the year before that, and the year before that, and-"

"Stop trying to make me feel guilty, dammit!"

There was a silence. Then Mello spoke up. "If you don't want the bagel, can I finish it?"

Matt sighed. He waved a hand, continued his game, and muttered, "Go for it."

* * *

Later that day, Mello was badgering Matt about what he wanted to for his birthday. "I want to do something fun today-" he began, slapping a hand over Mello's mouth when he saw it open. "something we can do that you _won't_ bitch about, you _won't_ go all full attention whore, and you _won't_ pull any crazy shit in the process."

At which point Mello licked Matt's palm in an attempt to get him to pull away. Matt retracted his hand with lightning speed, wiping it on Mello's shirt. Mello smiled and started his protest.

"First off, I am _not _an attention whore, secondly, I recall telling you the bitching was mandatory, and third, pulling crazy shit is fun! Don't be such an old man! Have some fun on your birthday! This is why I'm your bestie, so I can banish that boring side of you forever!"

"I'm not saying we have to do boring stuff, just don't pull anything... Full-Blown-Mello." Matt replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Full-Blown-Mello, huh?" Mello mimicked. He sighed. "Fine, I won't blow anything up."

Matt patted Mello's head like a dog, then said, "Good boy, Mels!" for effect.

Mello growled, pouting and smoothing his hair down when Matt finally stopped. "I'm not your dog, Ginga-Ninja." Mello complained, using one of Mello's nicknames that bothered Matt.

"Well for today, since it's my birthday, you are my dog. Do we have a leash I can attach to your rosary?" Matt asked jokingly.

"There are so many things wrong with that." Mello replied. "You _know _I would bitch about that, I'd most likely blow something up in the process, and I'd figure out some way to harness my inner attention whore."

Matt merely smirked. "So you admit to being an attention whore?"

Mello grimaced. "If it makes you happy on your birthday, then yes." Matt smiled triumphantly, but the smile dropped when Mello added, "But tomorrow, when it's not your birthday, I'm gonna be a total dick to you."

* * *

"Best birthday idea. Ever." Mello remarked as he and Matt walked through the crowds of people on the sidewalk. "I mean, going out for ice cream? Who would have ever thought of something so unique?"

"Shut up, Mels. What were you expecting?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe something like, "Prank The Hell Out Of Roger" or "Hang Near To The Light Fixtures"?"

Matt couldn't help but laugh. "Mels, you know I love pranking Roger, but today he's sick, remember?" Mello pouted, stuffing his hands in his pockets and hunching his shoulders. "And hanging Near to the light fixtures? Haven't you already done that? Besides, I don't hate Near, you do. And what did I say about bitching?"

"To not to." Mello mumbled.

"Exactly. On a happier note, the ice cream shop we're going to has chocolate cones!"

Mello seemed to light up at that comment, and he rattled on to Matt about exactly what he was going to buy when they arrived.

About ten minutes later, they had arrived at the ice cream shop, and Mello immediately ran up to the line in front of counter to order, pulling Matt behind him by his sleeve. Despite the cold weather, there were many people getting ice cream. When they were first in line, Mello spoke up before Matt could.

"I'll have a chocolate ice cream, just one scoop, on one of your chocolate sugar cones, with chocolate sprinkles-" he paused to look up at the menu. "-and hot fudge. Oh, and a cherry."

The man behind the counter looked stunned. "You sure like chocolate, don't you?" he asked, eyes wide. Mello nodded, and Matt ordered. He had bought a simple small vanilla cone dipped in cherry. Once Matt gave the man the money (he had originally planned on Mello paying, but he had smiled sheepishly and admitted he had wasted all of his remaining money on that bagel), they sat down at a small table and began their ice cream.

Matt's birthday ice cream trip went better than he thought. Mello didn't bitch or pull anything drastically idiotic. Matt and Mello talked about the most ridiculous subjects for about 10 minutes. Matt had lost count of the amount of times Mello had actually laughed, and it made him happy to see he could get that enjoyable to be around side of Mello out.

Everything was going smoothly until something hilarious happened. Hilarious for Matt, at least. Throughout their ice cream, neither of the boys had noticed a woman sitting behind them watching the two the whole time. Once there was a moment of silence, she peeked up over the booth and said something that truly made Matt's birthday.

"Aw, it's always simply adorable to see a boy and a girl with such a close relationship like this!" she cooed.

Matt had to hold back a laugh, a task which got even harder when he caught sight of Mello's face. His ears had gone bright red, something that happened whenever he got extremely embarrassed, and he whipped around to face the woman.

"I'm not a girl! I just happen to have very long hair!" he protested.

The woman's smile dropped and her eyes widened. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't realize- Well, I stand by what I said before." She turned to Matt. "I'm sorry about mistaking your boyfriend for a girl."

Matt choked on his ice cream, then snorted in a failed attempt to keep his laugh back. Mello's ears colored even darker, and he straightened up indignantly. "_Boyfriend?!_" he sputtered, glaring at Matt when he began to crack up. "We're not- ew! I just-" Mello took a deep breath. "It's his birthday," he started calmly, motioning to Matt. "We went out to get ice cream for his birthday. We are just friends. Just close friends."

The woman looked beyond embarrassed. She dropped the conversation with a simple, "Oh," and slunk down to finish her ice cream.

Matt laughed even harder. '"Your- your face!" he managed, pointing at Mello, but quickly pulled his finger back when Mello attempted to bite his finger.

"Shut up!" Mello's ears stayed the bright shade of red, and he stood up, grabbing Matt's sleeve and leading him out of the shop.

When they were out in the streets, Mello muttered under his breath just loud enough for Matt to hear. "I hope you're fucking happy."

**I take no credit for the line that shows up a couple of times: "the bitching is mandatory". I found that in another fic and loved it. If I remembered the title, I'd put it here, but unfortunately I don't. ): Anyways, see ya on Wednesday! Reviews are very much welcomed, I get so happy when I see a new one in my inbox!**


	3. Valentine's Day

**Hey, guess what? I just figured out I'm not leaving for camping until 1:00! So I had time to type this up and post it! YAYZ! This chapter was also fun to write, and I'm probably just gonna keep saying over and over, cuz every chapter's fun to write. :P Thanks to Gillian, one of my besties who is the only one who's bothered to review! XD I'm not kidding though. Review. :D**

**Oh and Death Note, still not mine.**

_Chapter Three: Valentine's Day_

**February 14 - 8:06 AM**

Matt was never sure about Valentine's Day. Everybody always made such a big deal about it, when in reality, it was always really boring. That was, until Mello became his roommate. To the two of them, Valentine's Day was just another April Fool's Day, just an extra day to prank people with fake valentines and candy that tasted like crap. Neither of them had any valentines to give to anyone, and nobody gave them valentines. Matt may not be sure about Valentine's Day, but he was sure about one thing.

They were most likely never going to get girlfriends.

So when Matt was jolted awake by an outraged Mello, he knew it could either mean two things. 1. That Mello had gotten an actual, legit valentine, 2. That someone had given him a fake one, or 3. He had slept in late.

"Matt! Get your lazy ass out of bed!" Mello yelled in his ear. "You've got 24 minutes to get ready for class and I really need to show you something!"

Yep, he had slept in. But what was this thing Mello needed to show him? It was probably really bad, given Mello's expression.

Mello literally heaved Matt out of bed, almost falling over under his weight (Matt always enjoyed teasing Mello about how much taller he was), and coached Matt throughout the process of getting ready for the morning. It was really irritating, having Mello yell in his ear about what to do next or words of encouragement to make him go faster, but it actually worked. Matt got ready in 10 minutes, which was about 10 minutes less than it usually took. Maybe he should have Mello do this more often...

"Dude, you are _not_ going to believe this." Mello said, holding something behind his back and approaching Matt as he was adjusting his goggles on the top of his head. "Lookit this." Mello threw whatever was behind his back at Matt, who caught it and examined it.

It was a note. A note that said: Happy Valentine's Day, Mello. There was a chocolate lollipop tape to the bottom of the red square of paper. Mello gave the paper a look of pure disgust, and Matt was confused by this. Mello repulsed by chocolate?

"What is it?" Matt asked. "What's so bad about this? It's a valentine, we never get any of those!"

"It's from NEAR." Mello spat. "He woke me up at like, 3:00 in the morning knocking on the door. He dropped this off. And you know what makes me even more mad? There was one for you too."

Mello crossed the room and picked up a little red bag with a sticky note attached to it. The sticky note said: Happy Valentine's Day, Matt. Matt couldn't help but laugh. Mello had gotten a scrap of paper with a lollipop taped to it, and Matt had gotten a bag of; Matt looked inside when Mello handed it over; candy. A whole bag.

Matt was a little worried by this, but Mello had the same thoughts, and beat him to talking. "Does that mean he favors you more than me?" he asked, offended. "I am fucking gorgeous! How am I not likeable? Name one person who doesn't like me."

Matt bit his tongue to resist saying, "I can name at least three people..."

"Exactly!" Mello continued after his friend's silence. "It is physically impossible NOT to like Mello." A gasp. "Maybe that bag is what he gave to everyone, and he only gave me this little piece of shit! Or maybe..." Mello's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Maybe he _likes_ you, Matty! Maybe what he gave me was normal, but he gave you that because _he likes you_-"

Matt cut Mello of with a sound of disgust, covering his ears and talking over Mello. "La la la la la, I can't hear you, Mello's a bitch, Mello's a bitch, Mello's a bitch, shut the fuck up Mello, I'm gonna kill you!"

Mello ignored Matt's protests and attempted to talk over him, saying- no, more like yelling- things like: "Matty and Sheepy sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Sheepy loooooves Matty, and Matty loooooves Sheepy, together forever!" Then he cracked up, falling backwards on his bed.

"Shut up," Matty said weakly, grabbing a pillow off his bed and smacking Mello in the face. Mello stopped laughing abruptly, then sat up and spat hair out of his mouth. He smoothed his precious hair back down and glared at Matt. He smiled slyly.

"Is that a blush?" he asked, a tone of amusement creeping into his voice. "Is Matty-kinz blushing?" The laugh was easier to hear now, and Mello snorted.

"I'm not blushing!" Matt protested.

Mello broke into laughter again. "Matty-kinz is blushing! Aw, Matty-kinz is embarrassed! How cute!" he mocked.

"Dude! Shut up!" Matt whipped the pillow at Mello again, who was smart enough to duck and grab one of his own pillows. A crazy pillow fight commenced. About two minutes in, Melo stopped and looked at the clock, horror washing over his face.

"Matt, MATT! We're gonna be late for class!" he yelled, dropping his pillow, smoothing his hair down again, and running out the door without waiting for his friend.

* * *

At lunch, Matt and Mello looked around the room, searching for worthy victims of their annual pranking. While searching, they caught sight of a group of younger girls, maybe around 12 or 13, whispering together and occasionally sending glances at Matt and Mello. Mello nudged Matt, pointing over at the girls, who squealed when Mello pointed.

"We have fans, Matty," Mello muttered under his breath.

"Too young." Matt dismissed, waving a hand.

Mello smiled, then whispered in Matt's ear, "We should totally prank them." Without waiting for Matt to answer, Mello got up and approached the table the girls were sitting at. Matt had no choice but to follow.

"Hey girls," Mello started, leaning on the table by his elbows. The girls tried to gather their composure, and a couple of them nudged the girl with the biggest blush. Mello put on his most charming smile. "Me and Matty here saw you guys... admiring us."

Matt cracked a smile, biting his lip so he wouldn't laugh.

"Matty?" asked one of the girls. "That's the most adorable nickname _ever_!"

"You guys are so cute together!" squealed another one.

Mello's smile dropped. "Wait what?" A short laugh escaped Matt, but he held the rest back, making it sound like he was choking. "You... you thought- what?" Mello was at loss for words.

"Well, you know," said the girls with the biggest blush. "You guys always spend so much time together, and you're always with each other even on Valentine's Day, so we just thought-"

Mello straightened up, his ears going red. "Woah. No. What- why?" He turned to Matt for help.

"We're not... _together_." Matt tried to say, but his laugh escaped.

Mello grabbed Matt's sleeve and pulled him away, leaving the girls to giggle and fangirl about how cute they _still_ were.

"Are you shitting me?" Mello began when they sat back down. "Why does this keep happening? First that lady at the ice cream shop, and now them? Why does everyone think we're in a relationship or some shit like that?"

"They have a point Mels," Matt replied cautiously. Thinking out his words before he spoke, he continued. "We always do spend time together, we're never really seen apart, and I guess from a distance, it just looks like it."

Mello paused, then said, "Matty, I need to start avoiding you."

* * *

Needless to say, Mello's master plan to avoid Matt didn't work so well. He launched his plan into action the second classes ended, and ran off to go do something Mello-like. After five minutes of he and Matt not within a five foot radius of each other, Mello came crawling back to Matt like a loyal dog.

"You're back?" Matt asked, amused. He was immersed in another video game, working on the boss battle.

Mello groaned, then flopped on the couch next to Matt. "Matty, I'm bored! There's nothing to do!"

"What happened to Hang Near To The Light Fixtures?" Matt remarked.

"I couldn't find him."

"What about See How Much Chocolate You Can Eat In 30 Seconds?"

"I'm out of chocolate..."

"Huh, I'm gonna have to buy you some more."

"It's a good Valentine's Day present!" Mello suggested.

"You can watch me play video games." Matt suggested.

"Agggh!" Mello groaned. "Kill me now!"

"It's not that bad!"

"Yes it is!"

Mello resorted to lying on his stomach, kicking his legs back and forth, repeatedly poking Matt, moaning and groaning about how much his life sucked, and occasionally poking Matt's goggles lens. After not even three minutes, Matt snapped.

"Would you stop that?!" he yelled, pausing the game, saving, and shutting off the TV. "There." he said, putting down his controller. "What do you want to do?"

Mello's complaints magically vanished and he sat up with a smile. "Let's go out and buy me chocolate!" he commanded, skipping over to the door and pulling his shoes on.

"You're going to make me broke, you know that?"

Mello only nodded.

**Ok seriously this time, I'll see you on Wednesday! XD Next chapter will be a fun little chapter, just a moment I randomly thought up. It's gonna be fun! REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY. VERY HAPPY. VERY VERY HAPPY. So review. :)**


	4. Mello's New Style

**OMG I'M NOT DEAD! XD Yeah, I've been having A LOT of computer troubles since i posted Chapter 3. My mom's laptop completely failed me, and every time I turned it on, the screen would go gray and everything would still be running, but I couldn't see shiz. Gillian, you know the extent of that. XD The main computer gets white lines across the screen when you use it for too long, and then it crashes. But I just got my own laptop, so updates should be fairly fast from this point on. That is, if Gillian doesn't stop emailing me... I KNOW ROLEPLAYING IS FUN BUT I HAVE WORK XD**

**And Death Note isn't mine.**

_Chapter Four: Mello's New Style_

**February 26 - 12:45 PM**

The door to the room opened suddenly, snapping Matt out of his video game stupor. He glanced up, catching sight of Mello. Matt clicked a few buttons, pausing his game. "Mels, where've you been? You missed lunch! That isn't like you."

Mello smiled, not making eye contact, and held up a large plastic bag. "I got something!" Before Matt could ask if it was the giant birthday present Mello had promised, he added quickly, "For myself."

Matt's hopes fell, then he frowned. "Where'd you get the money?"

Mello's expression was unreadable. "I... borrowed some... from someone..." he muttered, suddenly interested in his ratty old sneakers. Hastily, he threw off his coat and dismissed the subject of his money by bounding over to Matt and showing off his plastic bag like it was worth something. Matt studied the bag, and saw what looked like a corner of a shoebox cutting into the edge of the bag.

"In this bag," he began, trying to catch Matt's attention. "is probably the most important decision of my life. It is also a test to see if you are a true friend, Matty. It is my new style."

"New style?" Matt questioned, raising an eyebrow. He chose to ignore the true friend part. "Should I be scared?"

"See, there we go!" Mello exclaimed. "You're always expecting the worst from me! I don't know what to think! I can be a good person, but you never see that!"

Matt sighed. "Mels, stop being so over dramatic. I only say stuff like that because it's... just _you_." Mello only rolled his eyes and sighed, realizing Matt had a point and that he had lost this battle. "Anyways, why do you need a new style?" Matt asked. "You get tired of the same old baggy black clothes?"

"The baggy, yeah, the black, no. Prepare to be... amazed!" Mello wiggled his fingers and ran out of the room and to the bathroom, most likely to go and change. Matt just mentally shrugged and unpaused his video game.

For some reason, this sentence didn't register in Matt's mind. "_The baggy, yeah, the black, no." _That sentence must have meant Mello was getting tired of baggy clothes, so the new clothes he bought weren't baggy. Of course, that might of meant they fit normally but even Matt should have taken into account the other situation, being that they were _tight_ clothes. But Matt's mind was on video games and strategy, not logic or Mello's new clothes.

About two minutes later, Matt heard the bathroom door open, and Mello yell from across the room: "Pause the game but don't turn around!" Reluctantly, Matt paused the game and dropped his controller next to him. He heard footsteps approaching him. "Hold on..." Mello continued, then said, "Okay, now turn around."

Matt turned around, not knowing what to expect. What he saw left him utterly at loss for words.

Mello, Matt's only best friend, the possible psychopath who wore nothing but black, oversized clothing, was now wearing nothing but tight leather. Tight, black, leather. Matt's eyes widened (thank God for his goggles) and he tried his best to hide his shock.

He wore a black leather vest that cut off around his stomach, leaving bare skin until a pair of very low leather pants. Matt had never noticed how skinny Mello was until now. His rosary remained around his neck, and he wore black gloves. Matt wanted to ask if those were leather as well, but held it back. The only splash of color on Mello was a pair of maroon boots, almost knee high but not quite. Matt didn't want to admit it, but Mello looked _really_ good. He felt his cheeks heat up at the thought.

"So?" asked Mello, breaking the silence. "How do I look? Give me your absolute honest opinion."

"Honest?" Matt cringed, realizing his honest opinion was something Mello probably did not want to hear.

"Yep," Mello clarified, posing dramatically and then cracking a smile.

Matt turned over his words in his head, thinking out what he was going to say for a while. He had to be very careful with the phrasing or he'd be in trouble.

"Um..." Matt scratched the back of his head. "You look... well- I like it," he shrugged. "You can definitely pull off leather, that's for sure. It suits you." Mello nodded, pleased. He waved a hand for Matt to go on when he saw Matt wasn't finished. "But... you kinda look like a slut."

Mello glared at Matt, offended. "What? I do not-"

"Let me finish!" Matt interrupted. "You may look like a slut, but you can... uh... You look like a... good slut?" Matt lost his perfect wording, spouting out the first thing that came to his head.

Mello merely gave him a bored look, then blew out a puff of air that caused his bangs to flutter. He then fell on the couch next to Matt, handed him his controller, and watched him play through his video game. "Well Matt, thanks for your support," he said a couple of minutes later, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You're welcome, Mels."

()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o

Everyone else at Wammy's really had next to no reaction to Mello's new thing for leather. His fangirls loved it even more, the newfound "Matty and Mels" group the two had met on Valentine's Day had their... opinions, and others simply showed shock, amusement, or nothing at all. But Mello was set on finding Near and showing off his brand new leather to him, and Matt had no idea why. He just decided not to ask any questions and roll with it.

While Mello was prancing around in his shiny leather towing Matt behind him, looking for the aforementioned albino, they ran into a little roadblock. And by little, I mean huge. And by roadblock, I mean Roger. Mello stopped abruptly, glancing at Roger for a split second and then taking off again, but Roger called him to a halt.

"Mello," he began.

Not turning around, Mello answered. "Yes?"

A sigh from Roger. "What are you wearing?" he asked, sounding almost exasperated.

Mello turned around, releasing Matt's arm from his cobra-like grip. "Leather." he replied matter-of-factly.

Roger raised an eyebrow, looking the blond up and down. "I can see that much, and a lot more." he remarked, causing Matt to giggle-snort.

Mello only smiled. "Matt thinks I look amazing, don't you Matty?" He turned to face the redhead.

Matt felt his cheeks heat up involuntarily, and he quickly said, "Well, yeah- the leather suits him... but- but not like _that_..."

Roger's eyebrow rose even further, and Matt was sure he was questioning both the boys' sexuality in the little head of his. "Don't you think that leather isn't the best thing to wear around... the female gender, or the younger children?

Mello huffed. "You, my friend, have _obviously_ not seen about one third of the girls populating Wammy's. Besides, isn't this a good way to express yourself? Isn't Wammy's House supposed to be a cheerful little orphanage where its children get the chance to express their creativity while at the same time following in the footsteps of the world's greatest detective?" he challenged Roger.

Roger closed his eyes for a second, taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly. Ignoring Mello's "heroic" speech, he continued. "Where are you two going, anyways?"

"To find Near." Mello stated plainly, re-attaching himself to Matt's arm and skipping off again.

This time, Matt was _sure_ Roger was having second thoughts about he and Mello's sexuality.

After about 10 minutes of searching for Near, Matt finally caught sight of him in the crowd of kids walking to the dining room for lunch. When Matt pointed him out, Mello visibly straightened up and ran towards him, not forgetting to drag the redhead behind him. Pushing through the other children, Mello made his way to Near. He obviously didn't care about Matt's well being, because he was relentlessly pulled through the crowd behind Mello, knocking into people and tripping over his own feet.

"Hey Sheep!" Mello yelled, hoping to get Near's attention. Sure enough, Near turned in the direction of the voice, knowing all too well who it was and dreading the conversation that would follow.

"Hello, Mello." Near said, emotionless as always.

"Still no personality I see," Mello observed.

"Still clinging to Matt like glue, I see," Near rebounded, managing to still sound innocent.

Mello glanced down, realizing he was still holding Matt's arm. He quickly let go, glancing at Matt for a split second and then turning his attention back to Near. Matt rubbed his arm and shook it around, hoping to get the feeling and his circulation back.

"Speaking of Matt," Near prompted. "hello Matt."

"Hey Near," Matt said, focusing more on his numb arm than the white haired boy.

"So Mello, why have you graced me with your presence today?" Near asked, looking bored.

"You mean you haven't noticed?" Mello scoffed. He ran a hand over his outfit dramatically. "My new style!"

Near raised an eyebrow, and what might have been a ghost of a smile passed over his face, but it was quickly gone. "And what does Roger think of this?"

"Pfft, Roger's a prick. I couldn't care less what he thinks."

"He's not exactly a fan of it." Matt supplied.

Near nodded, obviously amused. "And what exactly was your reason for showing me this?"

"Because..." Mello trailed off. He really hadn't come up with a good reason as to why he wanted to show Near his new look. He briefly remembered his original intention having something to do with making Near jealous, but he couldn't say that. Near never got jealous!

"Because he wanted to know what you thought of it." Matt helped out, glancing at Mello for his approval.

Mello nodded, inwardly sighing. Sometimes he thought having Matt as his best friend was the smartest decision he'd ever made. "So... what do you think?"

"Well," Near began, bringing up a hand to twirl his hair. "It's rather... skin tight, don't you think?" When Mello didn't answer, Near looked at Matt. "Matt certainly thinks so." he pointed out.

Matt wanted nothing more than to leave. It was bad enough _Near_ of all people was making fun of him, but being in front of Mello and his tight leather was even worse. Then he saw Mello's ears go red, and he relaxed a little.

"I bet you think you look pretty darn good." Near continued. "From a girl's perspective, you definitely would. But from a boy's... not really. So what I want to know is why you thought it wise to come to me for compliments. To make matters worse, you apparently "hate" me. Why would you, who hates me, come to me for my opinion about your new very... revealing leather? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to make me jealous." Near finished with an air of amusement.

Mello stayed silent, not knowing how to answer. Seeing he had nothing to say, Near went on. "I'd like to know what Matt thinks."

Mello's ears colored another shade and he latched onto Matt's arm again. "We're gonna go eat now." Mello spat, dragging Matt behind him once again.

"Um, Mels,"" Matt began as they entered the dining room.

"What?"

"You can let go of my arm now. It's starting to lose feeling again and... well... our fanclub is staring."

And sure enough, the "Matty and Mels" fanclub was chattering and giggling and pointing from the corner of the dining room. Mello gave Matt a bored look, and didn't release his arm. Instead, just for show and probably because he was in a bad mood, he licked Matt's sleeve.

That day, the "Matty and Mels" fanclub doubled in members.

**Dude, writing as Near is wicked hard! DX I envy all you people that make him perfectly in character! Not my best work, my sister was annoying the heck out of me and SOMEBODY wouldn't stop emailing me... Just kidding I still love you XD But the next chapter will be up... I don't know when. :P **

**REVIEWS MAKE ME (and Mels-chan) HAPPY. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	5. The Fanclub

**Hey, I'm back with another chapter! For some reason this author note won't show up and this is the third time I'm attempting to put it there. DX So this chapter kind of revolves more around that godforsaken club you've heard such good things about C: And yes, the president and vice president were designed to resemble me and my friend Gillian. I've always thought our friendship was a lot like Matt and Mello's. XD There's also a lot of Pokémon BS later in the chapter, so if you don't speak Pokémon, then... I have no idea. XD Enjoy!**

**And I don't own Death Note so you can't sue me. :P  
**

_Chapter 5: The Fanclub_

**March 5 - 5:22 PM**

Mello and Matt liked to believe their life was pretty normal. Or at least as normal as life could get for two teenage genii living at a crazy orphanage for smart kids. But they were fooling themselves. One thing in particular that made their life hover over borderline nuts was the infamous "Matty and Mels" fanclub, which you have already heard great deals about. This club was founded and ran by two 13 year old girls, Malice, and Shadow. They also had about 30 members following this club.

Malice was the current president of the club, aliased as so because of her knack to always find trouble. She was very loud and short-tempered, and never really thought before she spoke, making her second place to Mello on Roger's list of "Annoying Orphans". A very mischievous girl who came all the way from Greece, she had taken a liking to the complex oddity that was Matt and Mello's friendship. She looked as Greek they come, with slightly wavy brown hair and matching color eyes, hidden behind large glasses. Her skin was naturally tan, and she was very tall and very thin.

Shadow was Malice's best friend at Wammy's, as well as the vice president of the club. Shadow was always very quick and quiet, giving her the qualities of a shadow. She was from Thailand, with extremely long dark hair that she always seemed to wear in a braid down her back. Most of the younger girls would marvel over her hair, and always ask if they could style it. Shadow was relatively quiet and wouldn't talk much, but when influenced by her loud-mouthed best friend, she too would become less quiet and more spontaneous.

Now Matt and Mello, being two teenage genii, _should_ have walked into their room after fooling around outside after classes finding something amiss. But, being two teenage genii that liked to shut the genius part of themselves off unless necessary, they didn't. Matt was too busy drooling over the image of the Game Stop Mello had so harshly pulled him away from, and Mello was bitching over a small scuff on the tip of his otherwise perfect right boot.

So it was only expected that neither of them noticed their room had been bugged.

()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()

"Shadow, I have to say you did excellent work hiding those cameras."

Shadow grinned and shrugged. " I didn't leave a trace behind. It was super easy. Anyone could've done it."

Malice turned to the group sitting in front of her. The club's members consisted of mostly girls, but every now and then you'd see a lone boy in the crowd. "So," she began. "I had Shadow here plant cameras in Matt and Mello's room, so we have 24 hour surveillance of every inch of the place."

As dirty grins were passed to one another in the crowd, Shadow got the hint and added, "Except the bathroom." The smiles were dropped and order was regained.

"I have a laptop in my room that connects to the cameras, so Shadow and I will be seeing the feed first, but we will take the best parts and show them to you guys at every meeting." Malice said.

A girl who went by the alias Cassie spoke up. "Just what exactly do you expect to find?"

Malice smiled at the question, glancing at Shadow for a split second before answering. "Something to prove this club is going in the right direction."

**VIDEO 1**

The camera was fixated on Matt's gamer hoard, where said redhead was sprawled across the couch in an intense Pokémon battle. The sound of a door opening could be heard, and Mello's voice called out, "Hey Matty, what'cha doing?"

"Pokemon Black. Battling N. I've only got Samurott, Reshiram, and Excadrill left. No more Full Restores, Leavanny, Stoutland, and Conkeldurr fainted. Not sure if I'm screwed or not." Matt grunted.

"I have no idea what the fuck you're talking about. " Mello's voice got louder, and he approached Matt and peeked over his shoulder. As Matt's Excadrill fainted, Mello pointed to the Reshiram in Matt's party. "That one looks badass, use that one."

"No!" Matt snapped. "If I do that, he'll be super effective on me and I'll be dead for sure!"

"Wha- English please?" A confused look spread over Mello's face.

Matt sighed. "N's sending in a water type Pokémon. That one, Reshiram, is a fire type."

"...And?"

Matt gave Mello a bored look. "Water beats fire, Mels."

"Oh! Ok, I get it now." Silence. "How about that one?" Mello pointed to the Samurott.

"He's the best one I've got, and he's a water type too. I'll have to use him."

Mello watched in silence as Matt's Samurott knocked out his opponent in two shots, only taking a little damage. Once N's next Pokémon was sent out, Matt switched to his Reshiram and took down the last two. Once the words, "Trainer Matt defeated Team Plasma N!" appeared on the screen, Matt let out his breath and ran a hand through his hair.

Mello smiled. "Hey Matty, I believe you were in the middle of losing hardcore before I walked in, were you not?"

"Yeah, I was. So what?"

"Once I came in, your ass miraculously stopped getting kicked by this N guy. I'm pretty special, aren't I Matty?"

"Shut up Mels, me winning had nothing to do with you."

"Nah, I'm pretty fucking special."

Matt scoffed. "I believe the adjective you were looking for is overly self-confident."

"Nope. I'll prove it. You're gonna battle that fat guy with the green fwooshy hair now, aren't you?"

Matt searched the screen for a man who fit Mello's description. He pointed to Ghetsis. "You mean Ghetsis?"

Mello waved a hand. "Yeah, whatever. Once he stops monologuing, he's totally going to battle you. So I'm gonna walk outta the room, and you're going to get your puny trainer ass kicked. Then I'm gonna walk back in, and you're gonna suddenly start to win. Just watch."

"Yeah, sure." Matt dismissed as Ghetsis' battle theme began to play. At that point, Mello haughtily waltzed out of the room, leaving Matt alone with his newly revived Pokémon.

It was obvious Matt seriously doubted Mello was the reason Matt had won, but at Ghetsis' third Pokémon, Matt was beginning to have a bit of trouble. He cursed under his breath for not buying enough Hyper Potions, Max Revives, and Full Restores. He cursed even more as he used his last Hyper Potion on his nearly dead Reshiram, chewing away at his bottom lip as he switched to his Leavanny.

In two moves, Leavanny had fainted and Matt was beginning to doubt himself. Funnily enough, Mello chose this moment to return to Matt's side.

"How's your battle going, Matty?" he asked, faking sweetness. When Matt didn't answer, Mello took a look at Matt's Pokémon party screen. "Ooh," he winced. "three of 'em dead! That's not good."

"Shut your face Mello," Matt snapped. "The mocking isn't making me do any better."

Stoutland was sent out to face Ghetsis' third Pokémon, and Mello watched intently over Matt's shoulder. To Matt's utter surprise and disbelief, he began to win a lot faster, even with Mello breathing down his neck. Soon, Ghetsis' third Pokémon had fainted and he was halfway through with his fourth. Mello smiled triumphantly as the fourth Pokémon fainted. It wasn't much longer before the battle was over, and Matt gave Mello a puzzled look.

"I don't get it! How is it I lose when I'm completely alone and concentrating, but when you come and hover over me like a fuckin' mosquito and pop my personal space bubble, I win?"

Mello grinned. "Matty, your personal space bubble was popped a _long_ time ago." he said. "But that just proves I'm special. I'm good luck!"

When Matt didn't say anything, Mello patted his shoulder. "Next time you need to win, make sure I'm there. That's what besties are for, right?"

**VIDEO 2 (two days later)**

This time, the focus was on Matt and Mello's beds. It was late at night, around 11:30, and Mello was wide awake. Every so often, he'd whack his head into the pillow, and roll over. It seemed like he couldn't get to sleep, for whatever reason. His covers were a mess, and he would throw one of his pillows off the side of the bed, only to realize he actually wanted two pillows, and roll over to grab it from the floor.

It didn't help when Matt began to talk in his sleep, mumbling incoherent words and sentences. Mello growled, irritated, and chucked one of his pillows at Matt's head. It hit the target, and Matt, being a light sleeper, sat bolt upright and looked around wildly. Seeing the pillow on his lap and Mello's annoyed expression, he put two and two together and hurled the pillow back, sticking his tongue out at the blond before pulling his covers up and falling asleep again.

Mello still couldn't get to sleep, so he rolled over and stuck his hand under the bed, pulling out a box of pencils. He took a pencil and threw it at the ceiling, the point creating a hole to join the others above Mello's bed. The pencil loosened and fell back down. Mello caught it and aimlessly threw it up again. Instead of hitting the ceiling this time, however, it hit a camera hidden in the shadow of the ceiling. The camera fell with an unceremonious thunk, catching Mello's attention. He sat up and looked for the source of the noise. Getting out of bed, he turned on a lamp and searched the floor, eyes stopping on the small camera.

Brow furrowed, Mello leaned over and picked up the camera, seeing it was recording. He then ran over to Matt's bed, shaking him awake.

"What d'you want?" Matt asked sleepily, wincing at the light of the lamp.

Mello held up the camera, and looked around the room, as if searching for others. "Our room's bugged, Matt."

Matt sat up a little, taking the camera out of Mello's hand and inspecting it. "Could be Roger's doing, I don't know."

"Roger's not that messed up." Mello looked disgusted. "Or is he...?" He quickly dismissed the thought. "Anyways, I think there's more of them."

"We'll find 'em later," Matt said. "I'm tired. Go to bed dude."

Mello sighed, throwing the camera under his bed and shutting off the lamp. He got into bed, just realizing how tired he actually was, and fell asleep not long after.

()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()

At that moment, Malice bit her lip in thought. The laptop screen lit up her tired face with a blue tint. They had found the cameras. They might go to Roger about it, or they might find them all and just dispose of them. Either way, Malice thought it would be best to have Shadow remove all 64 cameras immediately. Getting out of her chair, Malice shook Shadow awake and got her up to date on what had happened. She agreed to remove all the cameras right then.

Neither Matt nor Mello woke up in the middle of the night to find Shadow in their room, dismantling cameras. The following day, when the two boys searched for the remaining cameras Mello had claimed there to be, they found nothing. Dismissing it as just surveillance, the "Matty and Mels" fanclub was never suspected, and it was left at that.

The club was discouraged, but still had many plans up their sleeves. "This," Malice had thought, "is not the last you'll see of my me and my club."

**Typed this in a couple hours, the ending might be a little rushed. I don't know and I kinda don't care. I actually thought this was going to be longer than it is, but oh well. I have a good idea for the next chapter so I will try not to be lazy. :D**


End file.
